Mortal Kombat Kuteness: Order in the Food Court!
by H.G. Kiddy
Summary: Everyone has gotten their "checks" and are going crazy shopping. However, our little buddies are too. This is part one of MK Kuteness: "Order in the Food Court!" Enjoy!


MK Kuteness: "Order in the Food Court"

_*It's a cool, breezy March Saturday, and the mall is packed. Since it's around this time, most people have gotten their income tax. Kitana and Jade are walking around inside the mall looking for a store to shop in.*_

Kitana: I just don't know where we could go, Jade. Everywhere is crowded.

Jade: Aww, relax Kitana. I'm sure there's a store that's not. Think about it, we have mad cash in our purses. We're not in a hurry, we could spend the night in this mall.

Kitana: Well, yeah. You are right. But I wouldn't just spend all of my money on lingirie and heels.

Jade: *happily grins* Well, Kitana. You just read my mind, sweetie.

Kitana: *looks a little surprised* Ok. So I'm just giving you ideas. So how about it?

Jade: *puts her hands on her hip and nods satified* Alright, now you're talkin', girl. How about Vanesa's Secret? They're having that 50% off sale.

Kitana: *agree and nods* Perfect.

_*The boys also have themselves in the mall and cash in their pockets...*_

Liu Kang: *holding his arm on the back of his head* Ah, yeah. I feel like chattin' with some chics, man. Yeah.

Kung Lao: Well, I would like to visit the nearest bookstore and browse for some good novels...

Nightwolf: *arms folded and his head held down* Well, I just wanna go because you two dragged me here.

Kung Lao: *pats Nightwolf on his shoulder* I say, my good boy. How about we just look at a few books that suits your interest. I'm sure you could find any and everything at the bookstore.

Liu Kang: Aw, Kung Lao. No one wants to go to that old, boring book shop. I bet it's probably the only place that isn't crowded here in the mall.

Nightwolf: The kid is right, Kung Lao. I mean who reads anyway?

Kung Lao: *looks a tad afriad since it seems that Liu and Nightwolf are double teaming him* W-well I do.

Liu Kang: I'm sure you do. You might be the only one who does. Ha-ha.

Nightwolf: *lightly grins*

Kung Lao: *gets a bit offended* What? Not exactly, Liu. Some of us enjoy reading books. In fact, its enriching text combined with our eternal imagination can take one on an adventure excepting he or she leaving their designated location in which he or she sits and read the story itself.

Liu Kang/Nightwolf: *cluelessly looks at one another and back at Kung Lao*

Nightwolf: *with honesty* I don't know half of those words you just said, Kung Lao. But I'm guessing you're sayin you like to read, right?

Liu Kang: *lame expression on his face* Yeah, that's a long way from just sayin' 'I like books'....

Kung Lao: *becomes aggrovated* Ugh! You two know nothing about treasuring the essence of literature!

Liu Kang: *whispers to Nightwolf* Hey, whats a literature?

Nightwolf: *folds his arms* My guess is that it's a type of Italian dish.

Kung Lao: *eyes widen and his pupils dialate with a hint of shock* WHAT?!! You two don't know just a little about literature--AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SIMPLE DEFINITION OF THE TERM ITSELF?!!!!!!!

Liu Kang: *scratches the back of his head looking innocent* Heh-heh. I guess not.

Kung Lao: *gives up on the two* *sigh* Okay, whatever you say. I can't force it into your puny little heads. So I cease to contemplate about it. *turns his back towards Liu and Nightwolf* I'll just go to the bookstore myself. I don't need you two to embarrass me in such an enviroment anyway. Hmph!*begins to trot off like a stuck-up diva*

Liu Kang: *calls out to Kung Lao* Hey! Leave your cellphone on, okay? Just in case Nightwolf gets in annother fight with a sexy chic's boyfriend! Hee-hee.

Nightwolf: *lightly shanks Liu Kang and makes that threatning looks at Liu's face as he speaks through his teeth* I want you say that out loud again and I swear to the elder gods I'm gonna push you down this escalator.....!

Liu Kang: *smiles and blushes and gets a little scared* Tee-hee........

_*Back at the north wing of the mall, the ladies are strolling around in the lingerie store checking out stuff.*_

Kitana: *holds up a beige laced two piece bra and bikini set* Awww, look at this one, Jade. It's basic, pretty, and cheap.

Jade: *looks a bit unapproving* Yeah. It looks very.....well.....um......very.....very basic indeed. *sigh after a hard but obvious lie*

Kitana: It's okay, Jade. Not your taste, huh? You're into those eroctic and seductive stuff, anyway.

Jade: *smiles and nods* You got that right, hun. I got to dress to impress my man....well if I had one....Sometimes you have to express more than just your personality, if you want that particular guy.

Kitana: *odd expression appears on her face* Well, heh-heh. I agree with you, Jade. But for me, I don't have to do that. I already adore someone who may even adores me.

Jade: *puts on a skeptical grin* Well, Kitana. Who have you been secretly admiring, huh? Have you been keeping that away from your own sisterly friend?

Kitana: *blushes* Oh no, Jade. I don't keep secrets from you. But I was actually talking about that wonderful Liu Kang...

Jade: *looks disgusted* What? He and those other two boys are just trouble, Kitana. Why Liu Kang?

Kitana: *with an in-love expression* Because his personality is a major turn-on for me. His kind-hearted nature, his sense of humor, and his optimistic personality. That's the kind a man whom I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Jade: *simpathetic* Aww, Kitana. That's wonderful. But for me, I would like a nice charming hunk. Tall, dark, and handsome. A man who could take me to the moon if he wanted to. *romantic sigh* A man like.......

Kitana: *eagerly finishes Jade's sentence*---a man like Nightwolf?

_-----To be continued-----_


End file.
